warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kymbeline Skota
Eldest of the three daughters of Lord Inquisitor Skotus and his longtime lover Astropath Cuma Sybbyl. An Epsilon+ ranked psyker Kymbeline was fastened upon by the Inqusition as soon as the results of her tests became known. Few in the Imperium get to choose their life and Kymbeline is not discontent with hers though she'd be a lot happier if she didn't have to compete with her father's reputation. History Early Life Kymbeline spent her childhood either at the Skotii Complex on Holy Terra or their palatial estates on New Venus with her two younger sisters Devorguille and Aidana and staff of nannies and tutors. She didn't know - then - that both she and her siblings were under intense scrutiny by both the Inquisition and the Astra Telepathica thanks to their parentage. Personality Appearance Like her sisters Kymbeline has inherited her father's strong, angular features but her eyes are a pale grey-blue. Her red hair lost it's pigment several decades ago after a fiercely contested and nearly fatal duel with a Chaos Sorceror. She usually tints it her former natural color but when she can't be bothered to keep up the treatments for a few months it reverts to an ivory hue. As a witch hunter she wore the traditional wide brimmed, high crowned hat and affected the usual layers of dark leathers. Since her transfer to the Ordo Malleus she has adopted a black body-glove accessorized with a long leather coat and a black version of the witch-hunter hat emblazoned with a large Inquisitorial 'I'. Abilities and Traits Kymbeline's assigned rank is Epsilon on the twenty-four point chart. She has inherited her mother's gift of Divination and the combat applications of same have been of immense use to her in her career. She has also cultivated her pyrokinetic and telepathic powers. As her father Malleus Skotus was known as a Daemonologist Kymbeline naturally preferred to to study Theosophamy which takes an almost exact opposite approach to battling warpcraft. Equipment Relations Family Friends and Allies Like all Inquisitors Kymbeline has an entourage: Preacher Lilia Epifano This plump, motherly ecclesiarch has been been with the Inquisitor since her first independent mission when Kymbeline uncovered a coven of Nurgelites in Mother Epifano's parish. They took care of the problem together but Lilia decided that transfering to the Inquisition would be a good career move given her superiors were looking out for a scapegoat. Cora Merisier A heavily augmented autosavant and runaway Sister Dialogos who found the strictures of her order too frustrating a limitation on her endless, all encompassing curiousity to bear. Service with Kymbeline has proved more than rewarding in regard to satisfying that curiousity, of course it has also been extremely dangerous at times but Cora doesn't care about that. Logos Raythus Arkite As a young tech-priest and aspiring exlporator his Quest for Knowledge was nearly ended by a band of Hereteks after the same prize. Rescued by Kymbeline the badly shaken Logos decided to join her entourage temporarily - that was over seventy years ago and he still shows no signs of leaving. He is as curious as Cora, making the two natural allies, but much more timid thanks to his early horrific experience with corrupted members of his order. Deena Capaldo Soldier of fortune of unknown origins - though her use of a partial set of Sororitas power armor raises suspicions she is one of the rare deserters from that Adeptus. Charon Ironside This battered but unbowed old warrior is Deena's partner and something of a mentor. He likes working for Kymbeline because 'the money's good, the quarters better and my soul needs all the help it can get.' His age is uncertain but his claim to being a veteran of the Sabbat Crusade seems all too probable given his extensive scaring and augmentations. Balthazar Malus The Inquisitor's 'pyschopathic Astropath' so called because he likes to take out the stresses and frustration of his calling by killing things. Needless to say this made him a distinct liability in any Astropathic choir and he was in imminent danger of being 'put down' when Kymbeline discovered and co-opted him. Enemies Quotes By About Trivia Category:Characters Category:Inquisitor Category:Kadjah Thoris Category:House Skota